The genius of Empress Theresa
( PLEASE NOTE (No thanks): As expected, the lying internet trolls �� have arrived to sabotage this page. Well, we have a way to take care of them! Because we are righteous, loving, and tolerant, we will smite them and crassly declare our superiority! That's how you know we're the ones in the right! Too late, trills. The book is already a lost cause. �� The banality of these clowns is amazing. '�� '''Sure is! Can you believe this guy expects ''money to read his crap with what he gives people for free?! Especially considering you can find free copies of the book all over the internet. See my website at www.empresstheresa.com and Click on GENUS, you won't be disappointed! 1. story about teenage girl which I'm seriously out of touch enough to think is still a novelty 2. teenager taking over the world 3. Fun to burn. 6. unexpected life events involving aliens and impossible things 7. emotional and intellectual development, or...being an unbeatable demigod same thing right? 8. God and his involvement in human events (What?! Where?!?) 9. Theresa’s faith the source of her triumph 26. A Christian book? How should I know? You wrote it! 11. ET lacks bigotry as long as you don't count people with free will 12. Theresa has simple tastes, because writing personalities is hard and boring, and a glorious mane of hair. 4. Outstanding role model if you haven't been exposed to pop culture since 1947 13. Theresa is humble by forcing her will on the rest of the world 14. Theresa only uses her power when necessary 5. simplicity 15. As symbolized by the above list, Theresa shows genius in bringing together volumes of information from many sources although there is nothing in her background to prepare her 406. Life is pulsing opposite mirror Pairs, Death is ONEness of Godism. AW SHUT UP, IDIOT! �� See what I just said? Empress Theresa raises the bar of modern day writing in many ways. Like with a ladder. Or maybe a trampoline. The story is about a teenage girl should setting out to finding her place in the world. The flexibility and potential of youth defines the future. Mostly getting super powers from an alien though. Remember when that happened to you when you were a kid? This is illustrated in Theresa who changes the world with her unstoppable comic book super powers firm moral compass and bravery. The bookstores, which are totally still relevant in 2020, are full of young adult novels, but most of these about teenage problems, bad parentage, bullying, drugs, alcohol, bad friends, depression, and such personal problems, or they are about dystopian futures like The Hunger Games, or some such scifi. There are very future stories in which young people deal with a realistic adult world. I can think of Treasure Island, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, To Kill A Mockingbird, and that's about all I'm aware of. Empress Theresa deals with issues in the adult world: the weather, food supply, oil supply, the Arab/Israel conflict, the North Korean dictatorship, and terrorism. Which she's only able to do after becoming an invincible super hero thanks to her contact with an alien, something totally inapplicable to these real-life problems. Her efforts will all be for naught when the great Cthulhu soon wakes from his deathless slumber and the time of man ends, and all of Theresa's laughable "great works" turn out to have been to advance his alien agenda all along. Nor when HAL's real nature as a servitor of the true rulers of the universe is revealed. She doesn't need to know that now, though. Empress Theresa is fun to read. Most stories written today are too grim. Writers probably do this to make their stories look 'powerful'. Why would you read something that doesn't give you pleasure? And what kind of ivory tower pseudo intellectual would assume there's only one correct way to derive pleasure from things? Here are comments by Amazon five star reviewers, because as long as they flatter the book it doesn't matter if they're being honest or not: Robert Shuler's long interminable review ends with the remark, "I say good work....let's have a sequel" Karrit wrote, "A gem of modern literature." Kevin Brown of Nodistinction.net wrote, "Love this book." Non mess wrote, "To say I loved it would be an understatement." Joe Blow wrote, "It ought to be recipient of Best Novel by Hugo Awards." Iggy wrote, "Nice work, Norman Boutin. Keep up the good work. I enjoyed the story thoroughly." Sockpuppets you can trust. You can tell what a professional I am by latching onto any praise, but condemning any criticism as coming from satanists who want to destroy our country by keeping this book down. Clearly my fairytale about aliens and impossible comic book feats of strength tells us how to solve these serious real-world problems.